


Kuroshitsuji: Red Eyes (Book 3)

by AraLM_06



Series: Brides of Darkness Saga [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, F/M, Gen, Grim Reapers, Mystery, Season/Series 03, Time Travel, Vampires, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraLM_06/pseuds/AraLM_06
Summary: Our six friends are in a world of the luxurious Victorian London along with Amber's butler, Sebastian Michaelis.They suspect that the mysterious butler in black hides something important which himself cannot tell them the only thing they want to know: Their origins...(Book 3 of "Brides of Darkness")*I've been written this fanfic saga was written since 2016 (previously posted on wattpad), however I decided to "repost" it in here.On this one, I only had published on wattpad  the prologue and then I stopped. But I came back to continue heheheI hope you guys enjoy..*
Series: Brides of Darkness Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830814
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue | A Victorian London

We are in England, in 19th century, reigned by the beloved queen Victoria and the view is the luxurious and working London where trade is broad with import and export of products from America, Asia and the whole Europe.

In between the woods and away from the city, there is a mansion.

The Phantomhive Mansion.

"Milady...Milady, time to get up" a butler in black calls his lady.

Amber wakes up startled and she glances at him "Sebastian" the butler smiles as he carries the cart beside her bed.

"Another nightmare?" he says. The young blonde girl covers her face with her hands; she's still not confirmed towards the news of her mother's death what she doesn't know its cause. As she sits on the bed, Sebastian gives her a cup of tea Earl Grey that she drinks it "It past more than a week that you have a nightmare..."

"I cannot avoid it, but this time it was different."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw too much blood, deepen wounds...like I was there..." Sebastian's face was too serious while Amber was telling her nightmare, but she interrupts herself as she glares at him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"Sebastian, you're hiding something. You never told me about how my mother died."

His hand took her chin lifting her head "One day, you will understand Milady."

"You're always saying that and it pisses me off.."

"Come" with one hand, Sebastian was holding a casual victorian blue dress as with the other takes Amber's hand to get her up taking her towards the mirror "I'm going to dress you."

Amber was about to claim but Sebastian had seen her with no clothes on, because, he took care of her since she was a baby; as he takes off her nightdress falling to the floor, Sebastian looks at every detail of her body and he dresses her and arranges her hair. "I'm getting used at this time..." Amber says while she fixes her dress as Sebastian puts her shoes on.

...

At the dining room for breakfast, there are on the table Danielle, Rosemary, Maya, Tanya and Shanna with Moka in her arms: the five of them are also dressed this time style...

Amber could see Maya feeling herself odd "You're still not used to it, right?"

"You know I don't like wearing dresses." Maya never wore a dress before not even skirts when she was little, but since it's the Victorian Era the girls as to wear dresses...no claiming.

Rosemary has some papers in her hands with some red details "What are these invitations?"

"It's to send to our guests for a party we are organizing here." said Amber.

"A party? We already arrived here..." said Tanya.

Shanna was happy when she heard the word 'party' ; "You see Moka, we will have a party.."

Then, Sebastian affirms "This party is an introduction of yourselves to Society as also to plan business with them."

"I don't know if the Society will believe that Ciel have cousins who were overseas and decided to come back to expand the business of Toys Phantom." Amber had doubts.

Danielle sees something positive about the party "I think this party would make us understand who we will deal with."

"Specially" Amber says with a smile "we have the Queen's trust and nothing can happen to us because I know she will cover it up."

"I heard about it too" Maya spoke "I had read the Phantomhive's Diary I found at the drawing room and it says about their relationship with the Queen and how she covers everything up." the girls were impressed about Maya's surprising intelligence...

"Don't worry Miladies, the party will happen in a few days..." then, Sebastian takes a deep breath and he speaks "and there's something to reveal to you that I should had told since we arrived here."

"I knew it!" Amber confronts the butler "Speak up at once Sebastian, what have you been hiding from us?"


	2. 1 | After Ciel Phantomhive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this chapter along with this song:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6y2RdA_7J3I

Sebastian had planned everything to tell them, however his mild anxiety was stronger and that would be a perfect time to do it “Follow me, please..” He told them as he gave a sign to follow him..

~Amber~

I know Sebastian since I was born and I know he wasn’t a man of lies not even to hide anything, until he had announced me about my mother’s death for not telling me what happened. However, the curiosity between me and my friends was filling us up since he decided to brought us: Why did he bring us six together by the way?

We all glanced to a strange basement which the other servants were not allowed to enter, Sebastian unlocked the door allowing us to enter. As he turn on the lights, we saw that inside the basement was actually an old library..but, something was strange..

“Wait..” Danielle walked to a small portrait “these are my parents..”

“What do you mean?” Maya and Tanya glanced to a photograph of her parents, as also Shanna and Rosie.

“Sebastian, we want an answer. Why do you have photos of my friends’ parents in here?” My mind was spinning around as I was about to collapse, but Sebastian could take me as he sat me on a chair.

“I think you must all sit..” all of them did as they tell me to relax. Then, Sebastian started to tell a story: “Remember I told you about Ciel Phantomhive right? Him and his parents suffered a fire inside this manor; then he survived the fire but not from the torture he had from a Cult..he wanted to survive, he wanted vengeance as he made a pact with a demon..”

Shanna interrupted him “We already knew about that story..”

“True, but you didn’t know I was the one who Lord Ciel made a pact with?”

I said “That means you’re a demon” Sebastian nodded “but still that doesn’t respond of how our families are related to all this..”

The demon continued “I had served Lord Ciel in exchange to his soul as he would have his vengeance ended..however, he gone possessed by many other demons as he had many souls mixed in one body that he turned into a demon at the end, so I stayed serving him for many years..”

“Where is he now?” Asked Danielle.

“Dead. But his descendents followed his legacy for a long time..until it goes to Lucile Phantomhive” Sebastian faced me “your mother, Milady.” Me? Daughter of a Phantomhive? I had thought I was a ‘White’ since I was born..so that means I had been living in a lie? “No Milady, you didn’t live a lie” He read my mind “Your mother was always worried about you but unfortunately she was brutally killed even though she had information that you were living at a house of the sons of someone called Karlheinz as also her nieces..”

“Wait..I-I have cousins?”

“Didn’t you notice it Milady? The six of you are together now: Danielle, Amber, Rosalía, Minji, Minseo and Aishah Phantomhive.”

“Rosie, your real name’s Rosalía and you didn’t tell us?” Said Tanya.

Rosemary sighed “‘Rosemary Monroe’ is an artistic name, I never liked my real name which is Rosalía Cruz..besides, you three never told us those were your real names.” She responded facing the twins and Shanna. 

“We never knew about our real names..” Said Maya.

“Me neither, they always hide my identity..” Said Shanna squeezing Moka to herself.

I was listening my friends talking but learning that Karlheinz invited us to give our blood to the Sakamaki as also to Mukami as also finding out we couldn’t reveal to them we were vampires, then Sebastian took us to a time travel as we received a bomb of we are actually cousins all this time and we didn’t know anything. 

After a time silent, I broke the ice “So that means..”

“Yes, I know it might be confusing for you both but yes, you’re vampires with the Phantomhive Legacy in you as demons too” He kneeled himself as he lowered his head “and I’m here to serve you and obey your commands in this travel and forever” Then, he faced us with his glowing red eyes with a smirk “ **_my ladies.._ ** ”


	3. 2 | Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **For those who don’t know the girls’ names will change, so:
> 
> \+ Danielle e Amber keep with their own names because they’re real ones;  
> \+ “Rosemary Monroe” is the artistic name of Rosalía Cruz;   
> \+ Maya’s real name is Minji and Tanya’s is Minseo;   
> \+ Shanna’s real name is Aishah;

“It’s surprising seeing you reading a book Maya..I mean, Minji.” Said Aishah to her friend now real-blooded cousin, she was playing with Minseo some board games.

The red haired sighed “Unfortunately, we don’t have video games in here..and this book is kinda interesting.”

“Ruki would be impressed..” Rosalía, who was painting her canvas, teased her cousin making Minji go in crimson on her face.

“Let’s change the subject here, okay? Where’s Danni?”

“Danni is practicing violin after the performance at the party for the Society last night..” Minseo looked at the board as she saw Aishah taking the dice “Hey, it was my turn!”

“What, you had your turn!”

“Anyways, what about Amber?”

Danielle entered the room and responded “Amber is in the pool room with important people, she’s more understandable about negotiations.”

“Weren’t you practicing?” Said Rosalía.

“Those three servants were making too much noise catching rats so I’m here now..”

“Let’s leave Amber being the representative because she understands more of business than us.” Minji laughed embarrassed.

(...)

After the meeting, the six friends now cousins are now with Madam Red, Lau and RanMao as Sebastian were serving some tea to everyone. “Still surprising Earl Phantomhive had cousins and he didn’t mention..” Said Lau.

Danielle giggled and said “Unfortunately our cousin is the kind of person who doesn’t talk too much about the other family members who are also aware of business.”

“Interesting..”

Sebastian always had his eyes on the girls as he sneakily smiled how proud he was of their results; after he revealed the whole story he had the duty to teach them how to behave like ladies and have language, he also told about the transformation which would happen from time to time. However, he looked at Amber that wasn’t feeling well..

~Amber~

Since this morning I was having these hard headaches, it wasn't that painful after learning about the whole truth because these ones are weird and more painful like I was breached by a car. I left the room sneakily as I was on my way to the drawing room..

“Milady” I turned around facing Sebastian in front of me “are you alright?”

“In pain, but these are different..”

“I believe a cup of strong tea and a sweet that will make you feel better, I had prepared cherry pie.”

“W-With vanilla ice cream on top?” Ah Sebastian, you always can make me happy “You can bring me the pie and the tea to the drawing room.”

“Certainly, Milady.”

I went to the drawing room and I felt peace a bit..Suddenly, I felt something on my face making myself blacked out.

I opened my eyes as I saw a different room as I realized, I was tightened up “The ‘English Underworld’, an interesting league of families who do the dirty job and stop the other families who trespass the rules, most known as the Queen’s Guard Dogs..”

I faced the owner of the voice “I recognize you Azuro Venere of the Ferro Family, am I correct?”

Venere glanced at me “Lady Amber Phantomhive, the italian mafia wants the key and the access to the importation of drugs..”

“You seriously kidnapped me because of that? Like my cousins and I would give you that.”

“Don’t tell me you need the Queen’s permission?” His filthy hand raises my chin “She doesn’t need to know you gave me the key..we can get along so well.”

“I refuse for two things: first, you’re not allowed to ask indecent proposals to an engaged woman and second, if I disappear, my butler and my cousins will give the storehouse key to the Government.”

Venere pointed at me with a gun “Enough of bullshit Phantomhive, tell me where the key is or your cousins and your servants will die.”

I smirk at him “What a pointless threat..” He interrupted me with a kick to my face sending me to the wall as I saw him on the phone saying the negotiations were over.

~Sebastian~

Where is she? She disappeared just like that and she didn’t take a bite on her favourite sweet.

“Sebastian-san!!” MeyRin ran to me “A letter!”

“A letter to who?”

She tried to read the receiver name “It says it’s directly to the Phantomhive servants..”

Suddenly, the strong sound of the broken glass as MeyRin fell on me however, the pie was still safe “MeyRin, the letter.”

She faced me with her face all red “O-Oh..Y-Yes!” I stood up as I took the letter and I read it.

Then, my young ladies along with Madam Red, Grell, Lau and RanMao ran towards me. “We heard a gunshot, are you alright?” Said Madam Red.

“Yes, no problem but unfortunately I have to send a carriage back home.” I said as the three of them left with no worries leaving me only with the girls.

“Sebastian..” Said Rosalía “we sensed something happened to Amber..”

“Find her, Amber cannot die.” Said Minseo.

“Don’t worry, I sensed that she is in the process of transformation..” They stayed thinking, but I comforted them “I will find her, I had promised your aunt the six of you will be always together..”

~Amber~

My body was filled with bruises even though they healed quickly. Venere had beaten me up to make me speak and obviously I didn’t open my mouth however, I felt a strong sting in my whole body and it wasn't the bruises..but it passed.

“What do you mean you failed the shot? Idiots, you’re worthless..” I heard Venere’s furious voice as I realized his men had failed the shot making me relieved. Suddenly, I heard from the other line screams of fear saying something was running after them until I heard no one was answering..

That’s when I realized..it was **_Him_**.

I start laughing as Venere glanced at me “Seems like the game of fetch ended..”

“Shut up!” Venere kicked once more on my body and my face and then he came back to the phone “If you all don’t answer, I’ll kill you..”

“Good afternoon!” It was really Sebastian, he got them “This is one of the Phantomhive servants, I was wondering if our Mistress had been intruding upon you..” Venere didn’t respond just only looking at me “Hello?..Is that the case?..Hello?”

I felt Sebastian was expecting ‘that sign’ which in my opinion was a weird one but it was the only way. “Meow!”

“Understood, I shall come and collect her immediately.” And he hung up the phone leaving Venere with no air that I could sense fear from distance.

~3rd Person~

Sebastian arrived at the house where Ferro Mafia lived, he entered and eliminated the whole gang, the dining hall was full of blood, dead bodies and the walls drilled from the bullets. All done, he took his pocket watch “5:43 pm..it really took a bit of time..”

Venere had his gun pointed to the door as Sebastian’ footsteps slowly became audible, Sebastian opened the door as he walked slowly and he bowed himself “I’m here to collect my Mistress.”

“I’m surprised. I thought it was a monstrous man but it seems more like a thin man in a tailcoat, what kind of butler are you?”

“No. I am one _Hell_ of butler, just that.”

“I see..but I have no intention of going at you, however..” Venere took Amber from her hair revealing her condition to him. “Did you get the item?” Sebastian took from his coat the storehouse key as he revealed to Venere, however the Mafia boss had other plans. Suddenly, one of the paintings had ripped as it was revealed four more of Venere’s men shooting at Sebastian until he fell to the floor. He laughed and glanced at Amber “Seriously, this how your security is? Ah! I always have an ace up my sleeve..”

“Sebastian..” Suddenly, the sting Amber had on her body turned into a strong twinge making her shut her eyes from the pain in everywhere including her throat that became dry at sudden feeling herself thirsty..

“My my, it’s happening..” Sebastian’s voice was well heard as he rose himself standing on his feet, then he spat the bullets out of his mouth revealing some blood as well.

“What are you doing there? Shoot him!” Venere desperately commanded his men to shoot Sebastian but the butler threw the bullets at them, killing them immediately.

Sebastian looks at Venere pointing his gun to Amber’s head threatening him if he gets close to her she would be shot; Amber was still in severe pain with her mouth open and dry as also her throat “Sebastian, help me..”

“I can feel your pain Milady as also your dry throat and it’s not for water..do not resist.” He walked closer but Venere warned him not to come closer.

“Sebastian, help me out here..”

He smirked, glancing at her “Give me the order Milady..”

Amber looked at Sebastian and shouted “It’s an order, save me this instant!”

“Shut up!” Venere pulled the trigger..but Amber wasn’t dead not even a mark of the shot, the young girl faced him slowly making Venere sweat cold of fear: Amber’s dark blue eyes turned into glowy red,the Faustian contract mark well viewed on her neck as also her sharp fangs.

Meanwhile, the bullet was on Sebastian’s hand “I believe this is yours.” He put the bullet in Venere's pocket, making the man’s arm twist as a result.

Then, Sebastian carried Amber to sit her on an armchair to release her “Whoever you are I’ll pay you the double, no..the triple they do..” Said Venere desperately.

“I have to refuse Signore Venere because..” Sebastian glances at him “I am a one _Hell_ of Butler, after all.” His eyes got on glowy red as black feathers fell around the room. Venere was petrified, he looked at Sebastian and Amber that was glaring at him like she wanted to eat him “My Mistress as also her cousins are demon vampires as I serve them till the end..” Sebastian turned to Amber “Milady, your snack is served.”

“Now Signore Venere, stay right there” Amber stood up “I haven’t sucked so much blood in weeks.” She said as her mouth went forward to him..

(...)

“How is she?” Danielle, Minji and Minseo were sitting on the couch and Sebastian was stood up.

“She is fine besides, she let out her own frustration during the transformation.” He said.

“Ah, when will it be our turn then?” Said Minji.

“You need to feel a strong pain, am I right?” Minseo said as Sebastian giggled.

“To be specific..Yes, but the situations can be different and I know how the six of you act..”

After some conversation, the girls went back to their bedrooms to rest for another day.


	4. 3 | Jack the Ripper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be related to the "first part" of the Jack the Ripper case   
> (to be more specific, on episode 4).
> 
> Reminder about the Ocs:  
> Danielle  
> Amber  
> Maya (now called, Minji)  
> Tanya (now called, Minseo)  
> Shanna (now called, Aishah)  
> Rosemary (her real name is Rosalía)

I took my Mistresses to the famous Selfridges to go shopping. I went with Amber to the accessories section, the salesman saw us entering “Good morning, how can I help you?”

“Good morning Sir, we came to get the walking stick we brought to fix.” I took the paper and gave it to him.

He read it and realized it “Ah yes, that walking stick” He opened the drawer showing a black walking stick with a blue jewel as a support as he gave to Amber “I’m surprised that young woman have a walking stick which mostly men-”

Immediately, Amber pointed out the stick towards his face “Yes, still precise. Excellent work, good sir.” I giggled as I paid him before we left.

Then, we reunited with each other “How was your shopping time?”

“We were about to buy some presents for the boys but we weren’t sure what we would give them, so we bought some accessories for ourselves.” Said Danielle.

“I just bought a new perfume for me.” Said Aishah.

Minji had a newspaper “Something in your interest Milady?” I asked her.

“The news as usual” She showed the headlines “the Jack the Ripper’s case is still scaring the whole town.”

“Tell me about it” Said Amber “the Queen herself is desperate..”

“Let me guess, your Majesty sent us a letter.” Said Minseo. 

“Correct.” Amber showed them the letter with the royal stamp “You know what that means Sebastian?”

“Certainly Milady, it’s time for the Guard Dogs to get in action.” I responded.

“I can’t believe you really said that way Sebastian.” Said Minji.

“I learned it from you.”

  
  


~3rd Person~

Sebastian and the girls arrived at the house nearby the city where they will stay for a while to resolve the case. The reason the girls became the Royal Guard Dogs was because the Queen knew about Earl Ciel’s family members, so she proclaimed them to help the Queen to be part of the ‘English Underworld’ to solve the cases. 

As they arrived, they immediately with Lau, Madam Red and Grell searching for tea disordered everything everywhere “Why are you here?” They got attention from the girls.

“Oh Miladies, welcome home” Lau greeted them with a huge smile.

Madam Red affirmed “For the six of you being here, it means the Queen called her Guard Dogs for the mission.”

“Exactly Madam.” Said Minseo.

Everyone sat while Sebastian was serving them tea and pie meanwhile Grell himself was admiring Sebastian doing his job instead of helping him.

Amber started talking “According to the Queen’s letter, Jack the Ripper has been killing prostitutes all around the red streets of London..”

“Where do we start?” Said Lau.

“The idea is all of us going to the crime scene..”

Everyone agreed as they went to the dark streets where already almost the whole population was interdicted to pass to the other side, unfortunately the Detectives forbade the girls to pass even if they had the Royal House’s seal; “So, what do we do now?” Said Madam Red.

Danielle thought and said “There’s one person who can help us out..”

“I was thinking about that person as well..” Said Amber.

“You mean t-that creepy man?” Said Aishah.

They stopped in front of a funeral parlor and they entered, Aishah hid herself behind the twins, Amber stepped forward and called him “We know you’re here, Undertaker!”

“He he..” Undertaker appeared out of a casket “finally I had met you” He jumped out approaching them “welcome, I believe you’re here because of the murders happening and I have the information..but in exchange, I want ‘that’..”

“‘That’?” Said Minji, confused.

“I want you to make me laugh..” The girls didn’t know what to do to make Undertaker die to laugh, not even Lau and Madam Red tried their best. But Sebastian did it perfectly, so Undertaker started talking “This assassin is very perceptive and in my point of view from the cuts on the women are similar as from a doctor and all the bodies have their wombs deeply cut..”

“What do you mean?” Said Lau.

“Like this..” Undertaker grabs Minseo using her as an example, he raises her head a bit “first the Killer slits the Victim’s throat..and then already dead..” Then, with his other hand went down to her belly not touching it locating her womb “..rips the womb multiple times..but leaving her beautiful applying blood on her lips..”

Minseo wasn’t enjoying those creepy touches “C- Can you let me go please?”

“Undertaker let go, her fiance wouldn’t enjoy seeing such act..” Said Rosalía and made Minseo go red.

“Shut up Rosa!”

(...)

Including the Undertaker’s information about the corpses, it can be joined as well the information Sebastian had collected from the doctors from every hospital around London, all of them presented alibis except one: Aleister Chamber, also known as Viscount of Druitt. This Nobleman had learned Medicine, however, it was heard he was part of Dark Cults as also giving organs to sell to the Black Market.

And as a coincidence, it was a masquerade party night at the Viscount’s villa.

Rosalía entered the ballroom along with Sebastian, Lau, Madam Red and Grell. “Everyone, I know we have to infiltrate here to investigate, but..why was I chosen to be the one to get his attention??” Before they arrived at the villa, the Phantomhive cousins had to choose which one of them would be a good distraction to Viscount Druitt and they all agreed that Rosalía would be an excellent choice.

“Because Lady Rosalía..” Madam Red covered themselves with her fan “if someone discovers you’re one of ladies Phantomhive would be a shame as the Queen’s Guardian Dog, besides, the Viscount  _ loves _ women a lot and I believe he’ll have his eyes on you easily..” The way Madam said about the Viscount’s attraction to women made Rosa traumatized; I mean Rosalía is latin and her appearance was to be attracted by men and jealous by women, probably it was the reason she has a bond with three vampires.

~Rosalía~ 

I will still kill the girls from putting me into this situation, I was wearing a beige ball gown that kinda revealed my breasts and a mask with the same color, a black wig and some jewellery Madam borrowed me. I look like a prostitute dressed like this, but good thing I have Sebastian next to me, he was also disguised as my tutor or something similar to it “This is ridiculous Sebastian..”

“I think you look beautiful, look..” He discreetly pointed out at many men staring at me “you have many suitors here..”

I ironically laughed at him “Very funny Sebastian, doing this stupid idea is like I’m cheating on my boys..Anyways, faster we find the man faster we get information and leave this place.” Then, some women were admiring a blond man wearing gold affirming he was Viscount Druitt himself, so we looked at him “So that man is the Viscount, let’s approach him..” Sebastian nodded following me but we stopped because it started my nightmare: the waltz time. “Shit..”

“Well seems like we have no choice” Sebastian stepped in front of me “we have to dance Milady.”

“Sebastian, you know I can’t dance waltz..”

“But I had seen you dancing salsa.”

“Okay, but..”

“I believe you can dance the waltz, besides we have to attract the Viscount one way or another..” He took my hand as we had ourselves in position to start dancing as we joined the pairs that were in the middle of the ballroom. After dancing a lot, I felt tired but I didn’t lose any composure “I knew you could do it..” Said Sebastian while he was fixing my dress and my wig.

Suddenly, we heard someone clapping his hands. “Amazing, you flew like a beautiful sparrow in the middle of the ballroom, pretty young lady.”

Sebastian said “Milady, I’ll bring a drink for you..” Before he could leave and mumbles to me “Relax, just spread your charm and you’ll handle it..” And then, he left me alone with Viscount who was checking me out.  _ Ugh.. _

I faced the man “G-Good evening, Viscount Druitt.” I bowed to him.

“Charming accent pleased to meet you, Little Sparrow.” He greeted me with a kiss in my hand.

I giggled to disguise my disgust. “I'm enjoying this party of yours, but I only came here as a chance to finally meet you.”

“Oh?” With some  _ sweet and charming words _ towards the Visconde made him be more interested in me “What a naughty princess, I imagine what other interests you have would be more interesting..” Then, I could feel his hand going lower to my hip making me feel more disgust. Control yourself Rosalía, you won’t kiss him or something..how much I want to kill this creep. “But don’t you think it’s early for you Sweetie?”

“Don’t tease me my Lord, I’m a lady not a little girl..”

After many words and not insisting that much, I could have a chance to be alone with the Viscount taking me into a room. But when I entered, I felt a strange scent that made me collapse except him.  _ Son of a bitch! _

~3rd Person~

Rosalía woke up and was blindfolded but she could see an audience sitting in front of her, the Viscount was next to her outside the cage she was locked in. There, she realized she was being auctioned.

“Everyone, this beauty next to me there’s no one equal as her. Beautiful brown eyes, soft and sunkissed skin like gold..” With that description, everything rolled on Rosa’s head making her lose her temper..it was also her transformation coming.

When the woman took off the blindfold, the lights shut down leaving Rosa’s newborn bloody demon eyes glowing in the room, the cage broke as she jumped towards everyone...

“My my..” The lights were back on revealing Sebastian walking around of people knocked out towards the stage where Rosa and the Viscount were “You really are a wild woman, Milady..” 

Rosa looked at Sebastian revealing blood on her mouth and on the Viscount’s throat “You took too long..” She said dropping the man’s body to the floor.

“Your transformation is complete, but it was unnecessary to kill him..”

“I just sucked his disgusting blood..”

“I have to teach you how to heal the fang mark and the blood on somebody and remove their memories..” He took a handkerchief and handed it to her to clean her mouth, then Sebastian did a gesture making the mark and the blood disappear from the Viscount’s throat and clothes and made something on his mind.

“Anyways..” Rosalía looks at the Viscount “let’s end the case of Jack the Ripper and actually it was easier than I thought. Let’s go home!” 

(...)

On the night morning, everyone was having breakfast when Lau arrived with the newspaper of today. “Bad news?” Said Aishah.

“Worse, look!” He showed them the newspaper with the headline saying Jack the Ripper had killed one more victim..

“What?” Rosalía was really pissed “What this means, it wasn’t the Viscount?”

  
  



	5. 4 | Grim Reaper

The plan to catch Jack the Ripper was a huge failure and worst of all, the Viscount himself had a perfect alibi and he didn’t know anything about the prostitutes murder.  
So who was Jack the Ripper then?  
The girls were all sleeping and the only one awake was Amber who was reading the autopsy reports Undertaker gave them “This is not right..”  
“Lady Amber..” She looked up.  
“Oh Madam Red, I thought you were sleeping as well..”  
“It’s difficult to sleep with this horrible weather, so I thought we could play some chess to spend some time.” She showed her the inside the box that contained the chessboard and the pieces itselves.  
“Agreed and the weather in Munich is not like this.” Amber looked at the weather through the window that was raining and thundering a lot that night, then she said “I would love to play with you, but..” Then Madam took the papers from the girl’ hands and handed them to Sebastian to do that job so the two women put the board and the pieces in place to start playing right away.  
“Lady Amber, I didn’t know the situation about my nephew had disappeared leaving his _cousins_ in charge of family business..”  
“It’s a long story Madam, but Ciel is a very reserved young boy and that’s why he never told anyone about my cousins and I existences..”  
“I see, however..I had met Vincent Phantomhive and he never had siblings..” Amber stopped her move and glared at Madam..obviously Sebastian noticed the situation.  
But the young german smirked “Careful because curiosity can be dangerous..” And she gave her a brute checkmate ending the game, then Amber stood up “It was a good game but now I need to sleep, sweet dreams Madam..you better need it.” And the girl leaves the living room.

~Amber~  
This _hure_ (bitch) is close to finding out everything and reporting us..  
I went upstairs to the bedrooms hallways and I encountered right away with my cousins “You guys had noticed right?”  
“This Madam Red has been asking many questions since she met us..” Said Danielle “Plus, she has suspected something since we arrived here..”  
“True Milady” Sebastian arrived out of nowhere taking us to my room to talk..“What do you mean?” Said Minseo.  
I laughed and I looked at our butler “I think we should tell them the truth..Sebastian and I always knew Viscount Druitt had the alibi and the culprit was closer than we thought..”The girls were surprised..   
“What the fuck did you say?” Everyone except Rosalía, she stepped towards me as she grabbed me from the robe.   
“I disguised myself for nothing, that’s what you're saying Bitch?”  
“First of all respect me, second you have the habit teasing us and this was a punishment you paid..”  
“I should have..”  
“No please, stop fighting!” Said Aishah, scared, she never liked conflicts.“I feel disgusted for being touched by that pervert Viscount..”  
“I thought you liked perverts..” Said Minji teasing her with a smirk.  
“ _Vete a la mierda Minji!_ (Fuck off Minji!)”  
“I still don’t know what the hell you responded to, but I believe it wasn’t a good one..” Said Minji.  
“At least Rosalía, you must thank me because you got transformed.” Rosa sighed but she ended up apologizing to me and we all good like usual.

(...)

Hours later, the six of us disguised ourselves as citizens as we stayed at the red streets of London, the place of crime where Jack the Ripper performs his crimes and the plan is: Wait for the right moment to catch the Culprit in the act. “Do you think this is a good idea Sebastian?” Said Minseo.  
“Certainly Milady, we will catch him any..” And suddenly, we heard a high pitched female scream.  
“It’s him, let’s get him!” We run towards the place, when we arrived and we opened the door it was a huge mistake..for us: the inside of the house was covered with blood on the floor.. _too much blood_ that leaving us with not control of thirst yet, luckily Sebastian was there with us or we would end up to be the Culprit.  
“Oh my God, this is not what it looks like..” We could hear Grell’s voice in panic, however Sebastian wasn’t dumb at all.  
“Even on time travel, you still kill these prostitutes again Grell Sutcliff..”  
Then, Grell started giggling “Seriously Sebas-chan, thinking having that kid dead I would get a chance on you..” We removed the hats to avoid looking at the amount of blood and looked at Grell changing his black hair into vivid red and changing his glasses. “Now I have to deal with six girls..”  
Minji looked at Grell in his..let’s say, true form. “Who’s this Drag Queen?”  
“Watch your tongue Red Haired Missy, have respect from woman to woman..”  
“So it was you who had been killing these poor women..” Said Aishah holding Moka tightly.  
“No.” I spoke up “Grell being here, he didn’t do it alone..”  
“Exactly.” Then, from the inside the house, it appeared a female figure coming out there revealing a recognizable woman of Society.  
“Madam Red..”  
“Grell always knew something was wrong about the six of you and I’ll report to the Queen dealing with a group of vampires..” That was the end of the line for us, Madam Red had found out about us. The question is: what do we gonna do now?  
“Miladies, you cannot kill Grell is not a Human. He’s a Grim Reaper.” Wait a Grim Reaper, like Death itself? Insults shooted out by Minji about Grell not being the Death everyone had knowledge and him being offended as hell, Madam Red admitted about the women’ murders for private purposes but she was furious for getting caught so Grell immediately pulls out a giant chainsaw, which is his death scythe, giving signal it was time to attack.  
“Sebastian, deal with him..” I gave him the order.  
“What about Madam Red?”  
“Don’t worry, this will be a fight between ladies..” Said Danielle as we six took off our cloaks..  
“Yes, my Ladies..” And then Sebastian and Grell started fighting while we ran after Madam Red when she saw a chance to run away..

 _Wrong move_.  
We got her in a deadlock “End of line Madam Red!” I said and the woman started attacking us with a knife and Minji took her arm and twisted it making her scream in pain and drop the knife, but Madam Red got me - I’m going to kill you, filthy monster! - but she stopped, so I pushed her away colliding to the wall. Sebastian appeared to help us and attack her but I immediately stopped him.  
“What are you doing Amber, we have to kill her!” Said Minseo.  
“Madam Red” Grell wasn’t in a worse mood “You had promised me you would kill them..” She couldn’t do anything because I reminded her of someone, but before she could say something, Grell merciless ripped her body open with his death scythe. We were all in shock at how crazy that act was; then, some tapes rolled off from her body: the ones called Cinematic Record that describe the person’s whole life and Madam Red’s life wasn’t a happy one at all...

(...)

~3rd Person~  
It were tough days for the girls: They almost got found out by a human that ended up dead by a Grim Reaper that got suspended for killing humans with no reason which he deserved, but they couldn’t kill them because they know they’re vampires and nearly demons. The positive thing they did was to give condolence on Madam Red’s funeral even though she almost had attacked Amber because she also received them with her open arms when they met each other.  
Sebastian arrived at the dining room where the girls were sitting and he served them the food “I know it was tough for all of you, but you need to eat..”  
“Okay, we eat then..” Said Danielle and they started to eat.  
“But learning we were discovered makes us worried.” Rosalía felt less appetite to eat but she did her best.  
“And also having Grim Reapers watching us.” Said Amber as they sighed.  
“I believe you’ll feel happy on what I have here..” Then, Sebastian showed them some envelopes and gave what were directed to each other; when they read the names of the senders, they got surprised and looked at Sebastian: Those were the letters from the Sakamaki and the Mukami to them “They miss you all badly..”  
“They’re telling us to keep contact and also to hurry up.” Said Amber.  
“They’re in a rush, don’t they?” The girls laughed.


End file.
